Nadia Rey
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #cb0112 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #dc2f3d | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Nadiagif14.gif | width = | name = Nadia Adele Rosette Rey | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Graduated Attending | birthday = March 5, 1996 | address = 23 Aspen Street, Barfield | occupation = College Student Gabby's Salon | relationships = Single | housemates = Monika Burmondy | personality = Nadia is a very outgoing and confident young woman. Wherever she goes, her exterior is just completely showing her confidence in herself. She walks with her head held high and as if she owns the place. She isn't scared of confrontation and will face anyone headfirst. Nadia is very headstrong, which doesn't really come as a shock to anyone. Even so, Nadia can be pretty moody, known for quickly losing her temper when people bother her. She doesn't have enough time to deal with people's bullshit and will let them know that without a second thought. Most people consider her a bitch, and she's glad to take such a title. Nadia's also an excellent confidant since her friends know they can trust her with anything. With her friends, she loves to be able to support them and help boost their self-esteem. Nadia is also extremely intelligent, which most people don't really expect since she always seemed to be some dumb cheerleader who thought she owned the world. However, even though Nadia seems to have all of these strong traits, she's still very fragile. She easily falls for guys and sometimes ends up getting crushed by them. It's something she hates about herself, but she still manages to hurt them back. | appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Hazel *Height: 5'10" (1.78 m) Nadia loves fashion which shows by her clothing choices. She always makes sure she has the latest and most expensive clothes. She's usually wearing a nice blouse with a skirt or a nice dress. Even though she is already so tall, Nadia still loves to wear high heels since they make her feel extra powerful. Some days she'll relax a bit and wear jeans and a t-shirt, but that's only occasionally. | family = Gregory Rey Gregory is Nadia's father. She's basically his baby girl and he'll do anything for her. All she has to do is ask for something and she'll get it with a snap of her fingers. He is the CEO for a huge company in Barfield which is where the family gets most of their money from. Michelle Rey Michelle is her mother. She's very supportive of her choices and is probably Nadia's number one fan. | friends = Prue, Alex, Rosalie and Kat were Nadia's best and closest friends. However, after some crazy stuff happened, Prue got kicked out of their little group. Rhys Sanders is some douchebag Nadia really really liked for the longest time, but he was only using her to try to get back with Monika. She thought he actually liked her back, but he really didn't. After she found out he was using her, Nadia gave him a piece of her mind and probably broke his foot after screaming at him in a public area and making everyone know how much of an asshole he is. anyone who still ships this deserves to catch on fire Monika Burmondy and Nadia are currently rooming together at BIST and they hate each other's guts. They have ever since high school. | history = Nadia Rey was born to Gregory and Michelle Rey during a blizzard in March. Sometimes her friends would joke about why that's why she's so heartless and cold. Anyway, Nadia was raised in Lebeaux since her mother worked in the city and her parents had both lived there all of their lives. It was a nice city for them. Nadia attended the private elementary school in the city. She had tons of friends even as a kid and they all seemed to really like her. She even had a childhood crush and her first kiss was in third grade when she kissed her secret boyfriend behind a tree on the playground during recess. As a teenager, she doesn't really consider that to be her first actual kiss since it was when she was really young. Plus, after they kissed, his friends showed up and put a spider in her hair which made her run away screaming while trying to get it out. At the age of ten, Nadia's father decided he wanted to be closer to his company located in Barfield. The family packed their belongings and moved to a wealthy neighborhood in Barfield that was even enclosed with a gate and security guard. It was definitely the place all of the rich people in the city lived. In the city, Nadia's mother opened up her own psychology clinic since she had always wanted her own private office. For years she had worked for some other clinic and had hated working for someone else, so now she was the boss and could tell others what to do. Nadia began attending another private elementary school in Barfield and then attended Harrington Grammar School for one year of her high school career. Her parents had wanted her to attend the best of schools, but she had wanted to be a cheerleader and HGS did have a cheer squad, but they didn't go to competitions. Nadia convinced her parents to let her attend Barfield High School where the cheer squad did compete. Her parents agreed, even though they hadn't really wanted to. They didn't want to send their daughter to a public school, but it was what she wanted, so they let her have her way. At her new school, she was able to join the JV Cheer Squad and became the co-captain her freshman year. Her sophomore year, Nadia tried out for the varsity squad and was able to make it. No one seemed surprised since she was very skilled in everything she did. Also her freshman year, she joined the volleyball team. She hadn't really thought she'd be too good at the sport, but again, she was able to excel at it. She always felt proud of herself whenever she played an excellent game. Nadia quickly became friends with all of the other cheerleaders and volleyball players in school. Soon enough, she was in the popular crowd and slowly making her way to the top with a few of her best friends, Lexi, Prue, Rosalie, and Kat. As she immersed herself in this life, she began to see how the other girls acted. They were all pretty dumb and never made the best grades in school, so she began to act the same way, as if she weren't all that smart. She would pretend she was doing alright in school, when in reality she was one of the top students of her grade. She would always lie and say that she failed a test in one of the classes, when in reality she would usually pass with a high score. She wanted to fit in with the other girls, so she simply lied about her intelligence. Her senior year, all of that changed though when she decided it was no longer worth her time to just lie about herself. She let everyone know just show smart she was and everyone seemed completely shocked. Near the end of her sophomore year, Nadia dated an older guy named Rory Kendrick. They were together for a few months until Nadia broke up with him since he annoyed her. After him she dated Drew Masons starting in February of her junior year. They dated until October of their senior year when Nadia realized that he was using her to hide the fact that he was gay. She of course lost her temper and got pissed off it him, calling him out on it and letting everyone know just how much of a jerk he was. She probably ruined any chance he had of dating any guys who heard what Nadia said - whether it be through social media or just rumors spreading through the schools. After him, Nadia fell for a guy named Rhys Sanders. They flirted for a while until they slowly started to actually see each other. They never officially dated, but they did sleep together. However, Nadia found out he still liked his ex-girlfriend Monika Burmondy by when he accidentally buttdialed her while he was trying to get Monika back. Nadia became furious and let him have a piece of her mind. A few months later, Nadia started seeing a guy named Luke Sadik who was two years older than her. He wasn't like most of the other guys she had dated in the past and he was actually really nice to her. They started dating in May of 2014, but broke up in September of the same year. During her senior year, Nadia's friend Prue started acting crazy and treating her twin sister, Lexi, like crap. Slowly, Nadia and the others started getting mad at Prue until she lost any sense of popularity and head bitch she ever had. She moved out of town and Nadia took her place as the queen of the school. Unlike Prue, Nadia wasn't a bitch to every single person in the world, but she still knew how to get back at anyone who dared to mess with her or her friends. Nadia proved just how overprotective she was - especially over Lexi. Nadia helped Lexi out as much as she could since she didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her again since Prue had called her stupid. After graduating Barfield High, Nadia began attending Barfield Institute of Science and Technology where she would study Information Studies for computers. She plans on one day taking over her father's company and improving it. Also, much to her annoyance, she is currently rooming with Monika, Rhys's crazy ex-girlfriend. Monika and Nadia have never gotten along, but now they have to live with each other. There's a very good chance they'll end up murdering each other. Nadia is also on the small volleyball team at the school. | trivia =*Nadia's favorite color is Dark Magenta. *She's planning on majoring in Information Studies at BIST. |home = Coming from a wealthy family, Nadia Rey grew up in a large, fancy home after her family moved to Barfield. It was in one of the nicer neighborhoods in the city in a gated community. The inside of her house there were five bedrooms along with five full bathrooms. Although only two the bedrooms were really used, the extra three were used as guest rooms or even spare closets. Nadia's bedroom is on the second floor farther from the stairway. Her room also includes a small outside deck where she can relax outdoors. Her room also includes an en suite bathroom. The bedroom next to hers is used as a guest room. When she was younger and held large sleepovers, a few of her friends would stay in that room too. The third upstairs bedroom is basically Nadia's extra closet. Downstairs includes many extra rooms, including Nadia's parents bedroom and the guest room. There is also an exercise room with different equipment for the Rey family to stay in shape. There is also a large, nice kitchen and dining room. They also have a a nice living room. There are two two car garages for four vehicles. Along with all of this, the family has a swimming pool placed in the center of their property that is surrounded by their house. The pool comes in handy for parties and events her father may have for his company. When Nadia isn't staying at her house, she lives in the dorms at the Barfield Institute of Science and Technology. The room is, of course, small and she keeps to the left side of the room, away from her roommate Monika Burmondy. The confinements of the small room literally pain her since she's used to the big and fancy world. | note = Nadia Rey is my favorite HBIC and she always will be. She's done so much over the years and was like such an amazing character with such an amazing personality with all these different awesome qualities that I absolutely loved, but it's time for her to go. Over the past few months, I've had little to no inspiration for her and I was just keeping her around because of my love for Nadia. Nadia is just such a perfect character that it was hard to let her go. Like, I would always say, "okay gonna get rid of her today" but I said that back in like October, probably, but here I am, getting rid of her in May and close to June. Nadia will always be such an awesome character that I love, but it's really just time for her to go. She's going to switch majors to computer science and graduate from BIST. She'll start doing stuff with her major and then take over her father's company, while also still doing her own thing. She'll always be the HBIC and nothing will change that. She'll get married in her late 20s and then have two daughters and one son. She'll live happily ever after and the end. | fc = Phoebe Tonkin | user = InsaneBlueberry}}